


re-flowering kyungsoo

by d_jinn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Butts, Cum Play, Cumplay, Felching, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Smut, Snowballing, butt plug, kadi - Freeform, kaido - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_jinn/pseuds/d_jinn
Summary: "Did you just insert a butt plug in me?""The thought of you walking around with my cum in your ass... It turns me on."





	re-flowering kyungsoo

**Author's Note:**

> the idea started with [this](https://twitter.com/xingcity/status/869933800058441729) and then my imagination wandered and ended up with [this](https://twitter.com/dokyungporn/status/870638549263015936)
> 
> also: it's titled _re-flowering kyungsoo_ because, well, kyungsoo's long been deflowered but now he has a flower up his ass so he has been (wait for it) re-flowered!!!! [cracks at own joke]
> 
> cross-posted from my aff account ([d_jinn](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1257882/re-flowering-kyungsoo-jongin-kyungsoo-kaisoo-kaido-kaisoo-kadi-rimming-ion-snowballing))

The press of lips against Kyungsoo's is hard and bruising, their deep hot breaths escaping their noses and fanning their faces as Jongin gives his final erratic thrusts against the back of Kyungsoo's thighs before exploding his warm load inside his ass. Jongin pulls his head away, his breathing ragged as he reaches in between their bodies to squeeze Kyungsoo's hard dick and starts pumping earnestly and fast, eager to push the elder into the same state of euphoria.

  
Kyungsoo comes with a muffled moan, his teeth biting hard on his hand to keep from making too much noise, and the clenching of Kyungsoo's walls around Jongin's still-sensitive dick has the younger letting out a whimper. It takes a few seconds before Kyungsoo's body goes lax, a content sigh escaping his upturned lips, and Jongin takes the opportunity to pull out his softened dick.

  
"What are you wearing later?" Jongin asks as he sits on the heels of his feet, his chest heaving as he tries to regain control of his breathing.

  
Kyungsoo's words are slurred as he waves Jongin off dismissively. "Some sweater, I guess. I don't know. I don't care."

  
Jongin lets out a hum as he pushes himself off the bed and opens Kyungsoo's closet with a tilt in his head. "Wear this baby blue one." Kyungsoo only lets out a grunt of affirmation as Jongin shuffles around the room, stark naked.

  
"Come back here, we still have like ten minutes before we have to leave." Kyungsoo whines, his eyes already closed as exhaustion muddles his brain.

  
The bed dips down on the other end seconds later, and Jongin speaks in a deceivingly innocent voice. "Raise your legs for me, hyung?" Kyungsoo doesn't even bother questioning the request and does as he is asked, forcing his tired limbs up to settle on Jongin's shoulders, without a word — that is until he feels something slip inside his ass once again and Kyungsoo's eyes snap open to raise his head and give Jongin a questioning look.

  
Jongin's head is tilted to the side with a soft smile playing on his features, his eyes focused on the baby blue flower decoration poking out in between Kyungsoo's plump ass cheeks.

  
"Did you just — " Kyungsoo raises himself on his elbows as he furrows his eyebrows at Jongin. "Did you just insert a fucking _butt_ _plug_ in me?"

  
Jongin looks up at him with a grin before returning his gaze at his masterpiece. "It's cute." Jongin leans down, pushing the globes of ass in opposite directions so he can press a quick peck on the little sex toy before returning to his former position. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

 

* * *

  
  
On the way down from their dorm and into the van awaiting outside the building, Kyungsoo has completely convinced himself that Jongin is a _huge piece of shit_.

  
To describe the feeling of having something stuck inside your ass while walking around in _public_  as uncomfortable is quite the understatement, especially with the way Kyungsoo is hyper aware of the sloshing of Jongin's semen with every step he takes.

  
Kyungsoo even had to wear another pair of skin-tight shorts on top of his boxers in fear of the flower end of the butt plug bulging obviously against his pants. Even then, Kyungsoo can't help but worry despite Jongin's reassurances that Kyungsoo's "beautiful ass looks nothing out of the norm."

  
Once seated in the back of the van, Kyungsoo squirms in his seat as he feels the toy stick higher up his hole, his walls clenching and unclenching around it. Jongin seems to sense his discomfort and lays a hand on his thigh, silently massaging it with a squeeze and a caress of his thumb. Kyungsoo glares at him and mouths out a, "fuck you."

  
Jongin only chuckles at him before closing his eyes and leaning his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder. The hand on Kyungsoo’s thigh continues rubbing circles soothingly — at least, that’s what Kyungsoo initially thought until he feels, with the beginnings of arousal swirling in the pit of his stomach, it sneak to the inside of his thigh. Forgoing the circular motion, Jongin silently rubs his hand in a slow back and forth motion, deliberately letting his hand brush against Kyungsoo’s clothed crotch which elicits a silent hiss from the elder every time.

 

“Stop teasing, you motherfucker.”

 

Jongin turns his head and lets out a giggle as he affectionately pats the growing bulge on the front of Kyungsoo’s jeans twice before retreating his hand completely.

 

* * *

  
They're in the airport when Kyungsoo halts and comes into the horrible realization that the cum is slowly _leaking_ out of his asshole despite the butt plug.

  
Kyungsoo visibly tenses, his ass clenching tightly around the toy in a desperate attempt to keep the semen inside of him. One of the staff notices his unease and asks in a hushed, worried tone if everything's alright. This gathers the attention of a few members — including Jongin's who only cocks an eyebrow at him with the slightest hint of smirks playing on his lips.

  
Kyungsoo lets out a strained, "I'm fine," before he takes a hesitant step forward until he catches up to Jongin who's stopped in his tracks to wait for him.

 

They walk in silence but Kyungsoo doesn't even have to look up to know that Jongin is very much amused with his situation. A soft whimper escapes his lips as he feels the viscous liquid drip down his ass and he briefly wonders how terrible he must look like in the photos the fansites dedicated to him are currently taking.

  
A hand settles on the small of his back, lightly putting pressure as Jongin bows down to whisper. "Keep walking."  
  
Kyungsoo lets out a huff as he furrows his eyebrows deeper, his ass muscles tense around the toy as he takes one long stride after another. "You wanted this to happen, didn't you?"

  
Jongin chuckles deeply, his mouth stretching wide to showcase his teeth. "Maybe," he says before leaning in to whisper in his ear. "The thought of you walking around with my cum in your ass," Jongin hums, the pressure on Kyungsoo's back growing the slightest bit heavier. "It turns me on."

  
And with that, Jongin strolls ahead with his hands in his pockets.

  
Kyungsoo internally groans as he does his best to paint a look of nonchalance on his face before continuing to walk. He can't wait to be out of the public eye.

 

* * *

  
Kyungsoo is the last to board the plane and with a heavy glare, he finds the only empty seat happens to be the one on the aisle right beside Baekhyun. Kyungsoo averts his glare and directs it towards Jongin, who is seated on the opposite side of the aisle with Junmyeon. Jongin only smiles innocently at him, his cheeks pushing his eyes into cute little half crescents. The asshole didn’t even bother to save him a seat right beside him.

  
He can't believe that someone can seem so cute and innocent yet also be the same person behind such torture.

  
But then again, this is Jongin we're talking about and Jongin _loves_ to tease Kyungsoo.

  
With a heavy sigh, Kyungsoo takes the seat beside Baekhyun, squirming uncomfortably at the pressure pressing once again at the butt plug. Baekhyun seems to take notice of this and pokes Kyungsoo in the arm. "Hey, you okay?"

  
With gritted teeth, Kyungsoo replies with a, "I'm doing _great_." He hears the soft chuckling coming from the other side.

  
"You seemed all pissy since we left the dorm," Baekhyun points out. "Are you sick?" The older quickly raises his hand and presses the back of his palm against Kyungsoo's forehead, to which Kyungsoo immediately jerks away from.

  
"I'm _fine_ , Baekhyun." Kyungsoo insists as he fumbles with his seatbelt. "Go to sleep. We have three hours of flight."  
  
Baekhyun stares at him with a curious look for a few seconds before tearing his gaze away.

 

* * *

  
It's two hours into the flight when Kyungsoo wakes up with a jolt, his eyes opened wide and his muscles tense. He stares down at his jeans and finds the slightest bulge visible on the front. _However_ , that's not the worst of his problems.

  
No, not at all. The main issue happens to be the fact that Kyungsoo thinks he feels a wet patch on his underwear sticking uncomfortably against his ass cheek. _Fuck_.

  
Kyungsoo undoes his belt and stands up in a hurry, trudging quickly towards the little cubicle of a restroom. He passes by Jongin on the way who probably went to take a piss and there's a look of confusion on his face when he holds a firm grip on Kyungsoo's arm. "What's wrong?"

  
Kyungsoo whimpers and he's glad that the people seated around them are in deep slumber. "It's _dripping_ , I have to — "

  
The grip on his arm tightens but a playful smile is now plastered on Jongin's face. "Don't do anything to the plug." He whispers in a low, deep voice that has Kyungsoo squirming, another whimper escaping his lips.  
  
"But _Jongin_ — "

  
"I want my cum still inside you when we get to the hotel." The fingers around Kyungsoo's arm loosen its grip and Jongin pulls away with an innocent smile. "Please, hyung?"

  
Honestly, he doesn't know how Jongin does it — shifting from one persona to another in a split second.  
  
"Fine," Kyungsoo means to grumble but it ends up sounding more of a whine much to Kyungsoo's chagrin. Jongin quietly walks away as Kyungsoo continues his journey towards the restroom.

 

Kyungsoo hastily closes and locks the door behind him, quick to unbutton his jeans and yank it down with the rest of his undergarments. His cock springs free out of its confines, half hard, but he pushes it to the side to find the traitorous wet spot on his boxer briefs, glaring at it with a displeased frown on his face. He checks his second layer of undergarment and thanks the heavens that the semen hasn’t soaked through the fabric.

 

 _Safe_. For now, at least.

 

Kyungsoo nibbles on his lower lip as he reaches down, his hand trailing underneath his balls and even further until his finger catches on the flower end of the butt plug. At this point, Kyungsoo’s breathing has started to quicken, even more so when he slowly pushes the sex toy even further up his ass, a needy, pleasured whimper escaping his lips.

 

Kyungsoo rests his head back at the door, his shoulders slumped as he retracts his fingers. He brings his hand up, watching how the light reflects on the thick, white liquid slowly dribbling down his index and middle finger. Kyungsoo bites down hard on his lip as he uses his other hand to wrap around his hardening dick.

 

He gives it a squeeze and he breathes harshly at the sensation, his eyes closing and cum-soaked fingers pushing past his lips. He lets out a satisfied hum as he swirls his tongue around his digits, his hand pumping at a leisurely pace as he thinks of how he has Jongin inside him and how he has Jongin _on his tongue_.

 

Removing his now clean and spit-slicked fingers from his mouth, Kyungsoo stumbles on his feet to the opposite side of the toilet as he squeezes tighter, pumps faster, his teeth digging deep on his lower lip to keep his noises down. His breathing grows more and more ragged as he brings his other hand down again, his finger teasing and circling around the toy. A whimper escapes his lips, his eyes squeezing shut and with a harsh push on the butt plug and an equally harsh tug on his dick, thick spurts of cum fall on the toilet — some inside, mostly caught on the toilet seat.  

 

Kyungsoo takes a few seconds to himself, trying to regain his composure before he tucks his now-softened dick back in his pants and starts cleaning his mess.

 

Kyungsoo sleeps peacefully with a small smile on his face for the rest of the flight.

 

* * *

  
The mere thought of having to face the public again has Kyungsoo clenching around the toy, his brain muddled with fear and slight arousal. A few minutes before landing, Kyungsoo makes sure to go to the restroom and keep the plug in place, pushing it higher up his hole which causes a slight heat of arousal to stir in the pit of his stomach.

 

Stepping into the airport proves to be a daunting experience as Kyungsoo’s muscles tense at the sight of the swarm of fans waiting inside it. Kyungsoo nibbles on his lower lip, watching as the other members and some of the staff pass by him with questioning looks — Kyungsoo isn’t really the type to let crowds bother him, opting to be the kind to just storm past with his head downcast and a destination set in mind.

 

Chanyeol bumps shoulders with him as he passes by, his pace slowing down as he raises an eyebrow at Kyungsoo. “What’s the matter?”

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to say, haven’t had enough sanity left to come up with a good alibi. He feels a familiar warm hand press against the small of his back, putting enough pressure to prompt Kyungsoo into taking that first step forward after a while. “Nothing,” he murmurs with a dismissive shake of his head before keeping his gaze on the shiny floor as he lets Jongin guide him through the airport.

 

It still doesn’t go as smoothly as Kyungsoo wished it to be, with the fans far too eager to catch a sight of their idols, ending up pushing against one another. Kyungsoo hopes they don’t end up hurting themselves — or at least, not too much, since a few grunts and yelps of pain can be heard amidst the screaming — but the thought gets pushed to the back of his mind as a particularly eager fan manages to push past the guard and bump against him. Embarrassingly, a groan — or was it a whimper? — escapes his mouth as he feels the liquid inside him slosh inside his walls.

 

“Keep it down,” Jongin whispers, amusement lacing his tone as he starts bustling through the mess of a crowd, urging Kyungsoo to match his pace. It doesn’t help though — with each hasty step causing a stir inside his walls — but at least it gets him closer to the van quicker.

 

Kyungsoo can only hope that the cum hasn’t dripped too much to soak through his jeans and that his arousal isn’t too obvious.

 

* * *

 

Jongin enters the van first, yet again choosing the seat at the very back of the vehicle. Kyungsoo follows behind him, moving past the seated members and turning around to finally settle on the leather cushions. Kyungsoo lets out a surprised yelp when he feels a hand on his ass, the ball of the palm putting enough pressure on the toy to cause a twitch on his dick.

 

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo mumbles, quickly taking a seat as soon as the hand retreats. “Didn’t expect a crack in my back.” He throws a glare towards Jongin, who has a smug smirk on his face as his hand finds its usual position on his thigh. He gives it a squeeze, his fingers playing on the inside of his thigh, the touch leaving goosebumps in its wake.

 

Jongin leans in to whisper, his hot breath tickling Kyungsoo’s ear before the words come out. “You’ve been such a good boy today, hyung.” Kyungsoo bites on his lip, his eyes closing as he feels another wave of arousal wash through him. “Can’t wait to get to the hotel,” Jongin gives his thigh another firm squeeze, “So I can properly reward you.”

 

Kyungsoo lays a hand on top of Jongin’s, brushing his thumb over Jongin’s knuckles as he tries to regain his normal breathing.

 

* * *

 

The elevator ride up to their hotel room floor is rather tense — at least, it is for Kyungsoo. He keeps his mouth shut, relishing on the warmth where Jongin’s hand makes contact with his back and listening to the other try to convince their roommates, Chanyeol and Sehun to hang around in the other room for a while. It takes a while, with a lot of whining and probing questions from the other pair but Jongin still somehow manages to win the argument.

 

As soon as the rest of the members disappear behind the other room’s door, Jongin’s hand snake around Kyungsoo’s waist, pressing him closer to his body, as they continue on their way to their room. Jongin lets Kyungsoo enter the room first, and Kyungsoo takes tiny steps into the double queen-sized bed hotel room, his fingers fiddling with one another.

 

Kyungsoo turns, and watches intently as Jongin enters the room with a barely concealed smirk, closing the door behind him and the click of the lock resounding loudly in the tense room. Jongin takes confident strides towards Kyungsoo’s direction, and Kyungsoo feels his heartrate speed up as he takes a hesitant step backwards.

 

Jongin brings a hand to Kyungsoo’s chin, gently pushing it up as he continues to press closer and closer to the other until Kyungsoo feels the back of his knees hit the mattress of the nearest bed. Jongin lets his lip hover over Kyungsoo’s, smirk still intact. “You did so well, hyung.” Jongin presses a kiss on the corner of Kyungsoo’s mouth before he pulls away to push Kyungsoo onto the bed.

 

Kyungsoo falls with a creak of the bed as he watches Jongin crawl up to him, caging his body with his long limbs. Jongin leans in and nuzzles his nose on Kyungsoo’s neck. “How does it feel, hyung?” Jongin presses his lips on the warm skin, his tongue licking its way up and around Kyungsoo’s neck. “How does it feel, carrying my cum inside you in public?” Jongin’s breath is warm against his skin and Kyungsoo lets out a sigh of content, his hands snaking its way into Jongin’s hair.

 

“Uncomfortable,” Kyungsoo confesses and Jongin chuckles as he nibbles on Kyungsoo’s earlobe, grinding his lower body against Kyungsoo’s. “But I love it.” Jongin hums, adding more pressure against Kyungsoo’s growing erection. “I love — I love having your cum inside me, having  _you_ inside me.” Jongin pulls away to tug on Kyungsoo’s sweater, and the other raises his body to have it easily slide off his torso. Jongin’s top soon follows, throwing it haphazardly to the floor. “Makes me feel like I’m all _yours_ — your _property_."

 

“You _are_ mine, though.” Jongin almost growls before interlocking their lips together, catching Kyungsoo’s moan in his mouth as he gives a harsh thrust against the bulge in Kyungsoo’s pants. “Just as I am yours,” Jongin says in between needy kisses, “ _You_ are _mine_.” Jongin trails his kisses to the corner of Kyungsoo’s plump lips, down his neck and down his chest, giving special attention to the perk nipples. Jongin gives it an experimental tug, his teeth caught on the hardened nub, and Kyungsoo whimpers at the sensation, his fingers finding its way back into Jongin’s hair. Jongin swirls his tongue around the nub to soothe out the pain before he raises his body to work on Kyungsoo’s jeans.

 

Jongin pulls on all three layers of clothing, the garments catching on Kyungsoo’s deliciously thick thighs, but Jongin doesn’t relent and Kyungsoo helps by pushing it out with his legs, an occasional moan leaving his lips as he feels the butt plug move around inside his asshole.

 

Once the last pieces of clothing on Kyungsoo’s body has been shed, Jongin sits back and admires the view — Kyungsoo’s chest rapidly rising and falling as he heaves for breath, his kiss-swollen lips agape and his cock standing proud in the cool air.

 

Kyungsoo lets out a whine, easing out a chuckle from Jongin before he leans in to reconnect his lips on Kyungsoo’s warm body. Jongin gets off the bed, opting to stand on his feet and bend over to press kisses on the inside of Kyungsoo’s thigh, his hand massaging the other in circular motions. Jongin trails his lips upwards and he hears Kyungsoo whine above him, anticipation and excitement causing his dick to twitch.

 

Jongin mouths on Kyungsoo’s balls, his tongue peeking out to lave around it teasingly. Kyungsoo lets out a moan, his fingers entangling itself in his hair to tug lightly as Jongin licks up a stripe on the underside of his dick. Jongin presses his lips on the tip of Kyungsoo’s dick, humming to himself before giving it a kittenish lick, gathering the precum on his tongue.

 

“ _Jongin_ ,” Kyungsoo calls out breathily as he gives a telling push on Jongin’s head. The younger gives the tip a quick peck before engulfing the head in the warm, wet heat of his mouth, prompting another pleasured, “ _Jongin_ ,” out of Kyungsoo’s lips. Jongin swirls his tongue around the head, before sinking down the shaft, his saliva slipping past his lips and trailing downwards. “Too good,” Kyungsoo mumbles as Jongin takes more of his cock into his mouth, sinking down ever so slowly. “Feels too good.” Jongin hums around his dick and Kyungsoo whimpers at the vibration, his toes curling in on itself. Jongin tries to take more, more and more until he feels the tip touch the back of his throat, Kyungsoo moaning and his fingers fisting even more of Jongin’s hair.

 

Jongin pulls up, just as slowly, and he lightly grazes his teeth on the sensitive skin, earning a series of desperate, “ _Jongin, Jongin, Jongin,_ ” from Kyungsoo. His teeth catches on the head and Kyungsoo squeezes harder around the butt plug, a moan escaping his lips at the double stimulation. Jongin swirls his tongue around what he can, coating Kyungsoo’s cock with his saliva before sinking down again until the tip is pressing again on the back of his throat.

 

Jongin hollows his cheeks, and _sucks_.

 

Kyungsoo let out a loud moan, his hands practically ripping Jongin’s hair from his scalp as he incoherently whines. “ _Too much, too much._ I’m getting _close_ , Jongin — “ and that’s when Jongin lets go of Kyungsoo’s dick with a resounding pop. Kyungsoo’s breathing is ragged, a frustrated cry leaving his lips as Jongin replaces his lips with his hand, tugging on the erect cock at a leisurely pace. “ _Jongin_.” Kyungsoo whines, the drying spit on his cock cold against his warm skin.

 

“Move over here,” Jongin commands, voice hoarse, as he tugs on Kyungsoo’s dick on the direction of the edge of the bed. Kyungsoo lets out a sigh before he scurries over to the edge and Jongin falls on his knees, using his free hand to place Kyungsoo’s right leg on his shoulder, the other dangling off the bed.

 

Kyungsoo lets out a gasp as he feels Jongin’s nose nuzzle in between his ass cheeks, his teeth catching on the flower end of the butt plug. “ _Jongin_ ,” Kyungsoo whines as he feels the other slowly pull the plug off his asshole with his mouth, dropping the toy on the floor with a soft thud.

 

Jongin tightens his grip around Kyungsoo’s cock as he leans in yet again to circle his tongue around the rim of Kyungsoo’s twitching hole. “Jongin, _please_ ,” Kyungsoo begs and Jongin relents, his tongue pushing past the loosened rim and into the cum-filled asshole. Kyungsoo lets out a whine above him as Jongin picks up the pace on his cock and inserts his tongue deeper into his asshole until his lips press around the rim.

 

Jongin squeezes tighter, twisting and turning his hand as he pumps it around Kyungsoo’s dick, the other desperately meeting his thrusts halfway. Jongin swirls his tongue inside Kyungsoo’s walls, letting his own cum play on his tongue. “ _Jongin_ ,” Kyungsoo cries out loud, his breathing loud and ragged inside the otherwise quiet room. “Please, let me cum. Jongin, _please_.” Jongin hums against Kyungsoo’s rim and Kyungsoo whimpers. “Please, Jongin, _I need it_ — “ but Kyungsoo gets cut off when a blinding wave of pleasure hits him as Jongin presses hard on his slit while giving a harsh _suck_ on Kyungsoo’s asshole.

 

Kyungsoo comes in thick white spurts, Jongin’s thumb retreating to allow it to fall and pool on Kyungsoo’s stomach. Jongin pulls out his tongue and gives the twitching hole another suck, earning a whimper from the oversensitized male, and lets his own cum rest on his tongue. Jongin gives the inside of Kyungsoo’s thigh a peck before raising his body to press his lips against Kyungsoo’s, coaxing his mouth open to let his cum transfer into his mouth. Kyungsoo moans around Jongin’s lips as their tongues lazily play with one another, the salty viscous liquid moving around their tongues.

 

Jongin pulls away and leans in onto Kyungsoo’s stomach, giving the spurts of cum on it a testing lick. _It's q_ _uite sweet_ , he concludes as he gathers some of Kyungsoo’s come into his mouth before raising himself up to pass it into the elder's again. They do nothing but let their tongues glide over one another — a lazy, sloppy kiss.

 

Kyungsoo pushes Jongin lightly after a while, complaining with a disgusted look. “I feel gross.”

 

Jongin chuckles and presses a quick, chaste kiss on the other’s lips before pushing himself off the bed. “Go rest,” he says. “I’ll get you cleaned up.”

 

“But,” Kyungsoo says as he raises a foot, lightly putting increasing pressure on Jongin’s erection. “You’re still hard.”

 

Jongin leans in again for another quick kiss, before mumbling against Kyungsoo’s lips. “I’ll take care of that on my own.” Jongin pulls away to send him a soft smile, affection overflowing in his expression. “That was your reward; it’s meant to be focused on you.” Another peck on the lips. “Now, go relax. I’ll do the cleaning for you.”

 

And with that, Jongin turns around to enter the bathroom.

 

“Love you, Jongin!” Kyungsoo calls out.

 

Jongin can’t help the goofy smile from blooming on his face. “Love you too, hyung!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut fic so comments and/or constructive criticism are very much appreciated


End file.
